The Very Secret Diary of Dedicate Lark
by Alone in the Desert
Summary: So you thought Lark was sweet and easytempered, that doesn't mean it's true. Rated R for very good reasons


__

The Very Secret Diary of Dedicate Lark

Disclaimer: All characters and locations herein are the property of Tamora Pierce. Plot and actual written words owned by me. Written for the Very Secret Diary Challenge of the Seanfhocal Circle. 

Day 1 

Oh, peaceful day. Wove water-proof cloak-cloth with S. T. and D. had chores. R. has much weeds in her garden so kept B. too busy to get in the way. Was serene but intriguingly mysterious all day. V. good. 

Day 2 

Rain today. Lovely rain-proof cotton walls kept workroom from flooding but R. and B. tramped mud all over my lovely clean floor. Almost snapped at them, but successfully maintained facade of peaceful and composed woman of religion. Meditation quite helpful. Also good as helps R. and I control ourselves and not wake children at night. 

Day 5 

S. asked about fire-proof clothing for D. Said could not answer, as don't have fire magic. Don't have lightning, either, and can't spin pure magic. Am not jealous. Am not dissatisfied with useless pitiful stitch-witching whilst all friends can cast lightning, cure plagues and scry future. 

Day 6 

S. and D. planning shared fire-proof cloth project. Pro: can snog R. in workroom without being interrupted by student. Con: student may no longer need me. 

Day 7 

S. and D. working on fire-proof cloth together. Did not even ask for my advice. Am not jealous. 

Day 8 

B. made puppy-eyes at R. all dinner. Later R. said she was "too tired, honey". Am not jealous. 

Day 11 

Walked by glasshouse on way back from Hub this afternoon. R. was in C.'s office. Both seemed quite… preoccupied. Am definitely v. v. jealous. C. idiot bringing lady friend into glass-walled building, if wants privacy. Never took him for the type that likes being "watched". 

Day 12 

T. asked why was watching R. hawkishly all morning. Told her to mind her own. Will not take lip from a useless merchant brat. S. and D. still working together. Offered to help but they said was "smothering" them. Ungrateful chits, do not know why I bother. 

Day 14 

Have barely spoken with R. since unfortunate encounter. V. bad. Must think up thoughtful, sensitive way of mending relationship. Or perhaps just shag another woman and make her insanely jealous. 

Day 15 

Plan v. bad. Do not want to shag anyone but R. as all others pale in comparison. 

Day 17 

R. and C. spent day together. Plan full throttle ahead. Candidates for partner: S. (though superior magic rather intimidating), M. (but believe I saw her with N. once, so may not be interested), W. (but Water Dedicates always such prats). 

Bloody hell, every option worst than the next! 

Day 20 

T. considering joining N. when he returns from current voyage. Keeps prattling about "seeing the world". Is not fooling anyone, as entire temple knows she fancies him. Wonder what M. thinks. Ha, T. will never be Dedicate here! 

Am not gloating. Am not vindictive. Am. Not. Jealous. Am perfectly amiable and pleasant person, beloved by everyone. 

Day 23 

Will spend more time in Water Temple in attempt to seduce W. Will stop obsessing over muddy floors and unmade beds. 

Day 24 

Spoke with W. today. Told her her wefts were too tight and needed loosening. She replied that bandaged want good, tight weaves. Cretin. 

Day 25 

No rain today, so cottage v.clean. Was so pleased that chatted to W. and suggested she help me find a new shaft for my spindle. W. did not take hint. Am beginning to think subtle approach is lost on her. 

Day 28 

F. demanded D. for urgent metally-smithy-type work. Do not know specifics, do not care. S. back with me, and too exhausted from magical experiments to show off. 

Day 30 

Spent last two days sewing patchwork quilts and gossiping with S. Am not like my mother, am not. Anyway, heard from S. who heard from B. who heard from O. that R. and C. had mad screaming row in glass-walled office. V. good. 

__

Later… 

V. v. good. 

Day 31 

Relationship with R. patched. In fact, relationship never in danger to begin with as R. offhandly mentioned last night that C. is an absolute prat and she can't stand him. Cannot disagree, although clearly am far too sweet a person to say as much. 

Day 32 

Am so glad that W. never caught on, as would make current situation v. embarrassing. 

Day 35 

Spent an hour and a half listening to T. pine away for beloved teacher across the seas. Then spent three and a half hours listening to M. pine away for snogging partner across the seas. Con: could not work on spiffy new magical project. Pro: mended eleven shirts, thirteen pairs of breeches, eight dresses, twenty two petticoats and fifty seven pairs of socks. Children shall be adequately clothed well into next growth-spurt. 

Day 39 

Strange and mysterious illness erupting in Mire. Pro: do not live in Mire anymore. Con: relationship with R. surely doomed. 

Day 43 

Have not seen R. in days. V. lonely. Will weave hundreds of meters of bandaged to keep self busy. 

Day 44 

W. said Water Temple has no place to store hundreds of bandages. Said bandages needed for earthquakes and pirate attacks, not plagues. Told her was not stupid and stomped off. 

__

Later… 

Why is it that every time I lose my temper the entire temple has to discuss it behind my back? 

Day 46 

Am being analyzed to death by everyone in sight. Wish I had R.'s temper, as then could murder other dedicates in their sleep without a single eyebrow raised. Am so sick of always being patient, benevolent and wise. Must get in touch with inner bitch. 

Day 47 

R. and C. officially shagging again. Am devastated. Wish plagues could be outlawed. Must speak to duke. 

Day 48 

Suggested outlawing plagues to duke, who said he admired me for keeping my sense of humor in times of strife. Pro: duke admires me for keeping my sense of humor in times of strife. Con: will never be able to keep R. away from C. 

Day 50 

Practically accosted W. in loom-houses today. W. finally caught on, and also far better kisser than could've been expected. You know what they say about these Water Temple types. 

Day 51 

Shagged W. on kitchen table at exactly the hour R. was supposed to return from glasshouse. Took special effort to ascertain identification when heard door creak open. Was rather shocked when B. and not R. walked in. 

__

Later…

Hopes of B. tattling to R. and breaking her heart sufficiently to make her stop taking me for granted dashed. B. took me aside after dinner and told me he would "give me the benefit of the doubt" since he was sure it "wasn't as bad as it looks". Idiot thieving chit, of no use to me at all. Will have to time next snog with W. better. 

Day 53 

Plague over, thank Mila. R. back. Am not pitiful spineless thing. Will not take her back. 

Day 54 

R. decided we need a "serious talk". Told me about C. but assured me he "means nothing to her". V. dissatisfying. Have heard it all before. Will take her back anyway. Hate being in love. 


End file.
